


Primera vez

by HarukaSpiegel



Series: Semana MakoHaru 2016 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: Haruka piensa que su primera vez ha sido una experiencia que no puede explicar con simples palabras, cualquier frase no se acercaría nunca a lo que ha sentido bajo el calor y el amor de Makoto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynataliestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynataliestark/gifts).



> Regalo para mi bella Jenny por su cumpleaños. Espero te haga sentir que te quiero como Haruka quiere a Makoto.
> 
> También cuenta para el día 2 de la #makoharuweek2016.

Las sábanas se enredan en sus piernas mientras gira. Una sensación cálida lo envuelve cuando unos brazos grandes lo abrazan por detrás, quemándole la piel con la intensidad de mil soles. Haruka trata de girar y quedar de frente al castaño, pero la fuerza que, aún dormido tiene Makoto, se lo impide.

Haru suspira y cierra los ojos, recordando lo que él y Makoto han hecho esa noche. Por fin le ha demostrado al castaño cuánto lo ama. Se ha liberado las ataduras silenciosas que evitaban que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran por los poros de su piel, quemándolo en una deliciosa agonía y saciando su hambre de Makoto.

Cada caricia, cada toque sobre su ser ha dejado una cicatriz que será difícil de borrar. La sangre aún hierve cuando recuerda la sensación de ser uno con su amado, su corazón latiendo al unísono en un ritmo que sólo ellos dos bailarán hasta el final de los tiempos.

Una caminata sobre la playa, la arena fluyendo bajo sus pies. Un beso bajo la luna que mece las olas del mar, desvaneciendo las murallas de los castillos que los niños construyen con el anhelo de un futuro lleno de felicidad.

Makoto es el océano donde Haruka no teme perderse ante el basto y profundo infinito que está frente a él. Es la luz que ilumina el sendero hacia un futuro que compartirán.

Haruka piensa que su primera vez ha sido una experiencia que no puede explicar con simples palabras, cualquier frase no se acercaría nunca a lo que ha sentido bajo el calor y el amor de Makoto. 

Makoto suspira y aprieta el abrazo que deja a Haru como un prisionero que estará por siempre atrapado en un universo donde ojos verdes brillarán mientras una sonrisa sanará el corazón que no dejará de amarlo nunca.

Por fin Haruka conoce el verdadero amor de color verde y azul.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** High☆Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
